


high for this

by flowersmaze



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Medical Procedures, Drowsy! Sander, Fluff, Literally the softest thing i've ever written, M/M, Sander Driesen is Extra, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because that's the main theme for me, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersmaze/pseuds/flowersmaze
Summary: In which Sander remains a Flirt™ and in love with Robbe even when he can't feel his face after a medical procedure
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 22
Kudos: 176





	high for this

**Author's Note:**

> hey, got the random urge to write this today, a little snippet of the boys being cute and Sander being extra as always hahahahaha this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written, hope you like it! <3  
> (title from the weeknd - high for this)

Robbe couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing anxiously as he stared at the clock, ticking under the sterile lights of the clinic. He knew there was nothing to be worried about, this exam was perfectly normal and not dangerous at all, but still. The idea of his boyfriend being sedated while someone stuck a tube down his throat to examine his stomach was a bit _too much_ for him.

It all started with Sander complaining about his stomach aching one night while they were out, wincing slightly in pain. Then, he got sick for no reason and had to stay home eating soup and trying not to throw up every hour or so. Sander tried to brush it off as being nothing, but his mom insisted on taking him to the doctor, who promptly asked for a bunch of clinical exams, _just to be safe_.

It was a good thing that Sander wasn’t afraid of needles, because it only took Robbe one look at the needle perforating his boyfriend’s arm for him to get lightheaded.

‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, just don’t like blood’

‘It’s not that much blood, Robin, I’ll be fine’ Sander smiled, staring intently as the vials slowly got filled with his blood.

His blood and urine tests came back inconclusive, but he still complained of stomach pains, so the doctor requested a stomach endoscopy, which led to Robbe’s current situation, sitting at the hospital’s waiting room, waiting for the procedure to be over.

The exam required a mild sedation, and that was enough to set off Robbe’s anxiety. Still, he insisted on being there to help Sander’s mom take him home, since the nurse advised that Sander would probably feel sleepy and dizzy for a few hours after the procedure.

After what must have been half an hour at best, Robbe caught sight of the nurse as she left the exam room.

‘Hey, the procedure is done, you’ll be able to bring Sander here in a few minutes, we’re just printing the papers, okay?’

‘Okay’ Robbe replied, slightly more relieved than he was seconds before but not too much.

‘Were you able to determine what’s causing his stomach pain?’

‘Yes, the doctor will be here soon to give you all the details’

‘Thank you’ Sander’s mom replied, leaning back on the chair with a sigh.

Somehow, waiting for Sander to be escorted back into the waiting room was harder than waiting for his procedure to be over. A million thoughts ran through Robbe’s mind while he sat there, impatient and a bit cold. What if Sander woke up and was all alone? Would he be scared? Was he in pain? How long would it take for the sedation to wear off? What if he didn’t wake up?

He knew that most of these thoughts were irrational, but they roamed around anyway, and he turned to Sander’s mom, unable to stay still any longer.

‘Is Sander afraid of hospitals?’

‘He used to be, at first. When he was younger, he had all these anxiety episodes and would get out of breath, so we had to rush him to the ER a couple of times. But as he got older, I think he got used to it, because he never complained’

‘I see’ Robbe bit his lip, eyes glued to the exam room door, waiting for it to open and for the nurses to escort Sander back out.

He was brought out of his mind by Sander’s mom calling him.

‘Robbe’

‘Sorry, yeah’ He smiled, sheepish.

‘He’s going to be okay, this is something he’s done before’

‘Oh, really?’

‘Yes, it’ll be fine’ She reassured, touching his hand. ‘Also, thank you for being here, I know you don’t like hospitals’

Blushing spread through Robbe’s face at her words; he didn’t realize how nervous he actually was. Although he tried not to show it, tried to appear strong and nonchalant, subtlety wasn’t Robbe’s strongest suit when it came to Sander.

‘Yeah. I like Sander, though, so that makes it easier’

‘He’s lucky to have you, honey’

Finally, after what it seemed to be a lifetime, the door opened and Robbe caught glimpse of Sander’s doctor, bringing him along with the nurse on his other side. Robbe had seen Sander like this before; not exactly asleep, but not awake, either, but this was the first time he’d seen him trying to walk in that state, and it would be funny if Robbe still hadn’t some anxiety nagging in the back of his head.

Sander stumbled a bit, feet dragging as the doctor held him firmly by the waist and placed him sitting in the chair between his mom and Robbe. His eyes were half lidded and his mouth hung a bit open, lips chapped. It took all of Robbe’s strength not to reach out and hold Sander’s head upright when it lolled down.

The doctor gave Sander’s mom the paperwork and removed his face mask with a sigh.

‘We’ll know for sure when I compare the test results with his blood work, but from what I could see, he has a minor stomach inflammation, probably due to his psychiatric medication’ He explained, ‘This type of medicine often has collateral effects, so it’s not that unusual that Sander got stomach cramps’

‘Oh, that’s better to hear’

‘Yeah, it’s nothing too serious, I’ll prescribe him some antiacids and omeprazole, it protects the stomach lining and should reduce the cramps and nausea’

‘Thank you, doctor’ Sander’s mom smiled, eyes now scanning the papers.

‘Of course’

‘What about the sedation?’ Robbe asked, eyeing Sander as he remained hazy and seemingly offline to the world.

‘Oh, it’s already wearing off, he should be good to go home in about half an hour. He might be a bit drowsy still, but other than that he should be fine’

‘Okay, thanks’

The doctor bid them goodbye and returned to his room, giving them some privacy. Sander still looked a bit dead, even though his eyes were opening up a bit more now.

‘Sander? Are you there, honey?’ His mom called him, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

‘Mmmmm’ Sander replied, eyes opening slowly to look at her. ‘Hi mama’

‘Hey, how are you feeling?’

‘Dry. Throat’s dry’ He complained, voice slurring. ‘They sprayed my throat with something to numb it’

‘I’ll get you some water soon, okay?’

‘Mkay’

Sander smiled at her, a dopey kind of smile that Robbe had never seen on his face, not even when they were both high. He touched Sander’s hand, feeling less apprehensive now that his boyfriend was sitting beside him, and Sander turned his head to stare at him, mouth going slack again the moment he locked eyes with Robbe.

‘Hi’

‘Wow, hi’

‘What?’ Robbe smiled, confused by the display of emotion across Sander’s face.

‘You’re so handsome’

‘Thank you’

‘Isn’t he handsome, mama?’

‘He is’ Sander’s mom replied, a bit distracted by the paperwork now.

‘Do you have a boyfriend?’ Sander wiggled his eyebrows in what must have been a flirting way, but seemed way too funny given his current state, and Robbe fought the urge to laugh.

‘Yes, I do’

‘You do? Oh no’

‘What’s wrong?’

‘You’re so cute, wanted to take you on a date’ His face feel a bit, frowning as if it pained him to know that Robbe wasn’t single.

 _Oh my god, I am never going to let him live this down_ , Robbe thought, willing himself to remain serious. Sander’s mom was smiling hard as she petted Sander’s hair, watching the scene unfold in silence. Robbe tightened his grip on Sander’s hand, giving him a secretive look.

‘Well, can I tell you a secret?’

‘Sure’

‘You’re my boyfriend, Sander’

Robbe desperately wanted to pull out his phone and snap a picture of Sander’s face, because he was sure that it would be the last time he’d ever see his boyfriend this excited. His eyes opened up completely, and he opened the biggest smile Robbe had ever seen, looking at him as if he had hung the moon.

‘Wow, really? I’m your boyfriend?’

‘Yeah, you are’

‘Mama, did you hear that? I’m his boyfriend!!!’ Sander turned his head abruptly to ask his mom, who gave him a fond, amused look.

‘Yes, honey, I know’

‘Wow, that’s amazing’

‘Yes, it is, Robbe is a very good boy’ She agreed.

She left him alone with Sander for a bit to buy a bottle of water at the vending machine, and Robbe was surprised at how at ease he felt now, sitting inside a hospital waiting room while his boyfriend was coming down from his high.

‘I can’t feel my face’ Sander mumbled softly beside him.

‘It’s the sedation, you’ll be feeling your face again soon’

‘Okay’

They helped Sander take a few sips of water, careful for him not to choke, and then got quiet again, waiting for the doctor to give them the ok to go home. Sander stared at him for a beat before weakly pointing a finger at Robbe, eyebrows shooting up.

‘Wait, so that means you’re _my_ boyfriend!’

That was more that Robbe could take while remaining composed, and he immediately burst out laughing, all the remaining tension leaving his body. Sander looked at him with big eyes before he, too, started giggling, and it was the cutest thing Robbe had ever seen in his life. He felt completely at ease now, and couldn’t stop himself from leaning against Sander, nosing into his hair. Even though he smelled faintly of hospital chemicals, he still smelled most of all like warmth and soap and _Sander_ , and it was so comforting to just hold his boyfriend close for a while.

‘Yes, I am your boyfriend, baby’ He reassured Sander once he stopped laughing.

‘That’s awesome, that’s so good’

‘You think?’

‘Sure’ He slurred, face relaxed and beautiful, so beautiful. ‘Do we go on walks together?’

‘We do’

‘And we cuddle?’

‘We do cuddle, yes’ Robbe replied, amused.

‘Do we… _do we sleep together?_ ’ Sander tried to whisper, not doing a very good job at it, and his mom laughed at that, making Robbe blush.

‘Yes, Sander, we do’

‘Wow, that’s so good’

‘It is. I love you very much’

‘I love you too! You’re so handsome!’ Sander slouched his head to rest his face on Robbe’s shoulder.

‘You’re very handsome, too’

‘I am?’

‘Of course, honey’ Sander’s mom replied, giving them a fond look.

‘Mama, they put something in my throat to numb it’

‘Yes, baby, you told us that’

‘Mmkay’ Sander replied, closing his eyes.

They waited a few more minutes, silence being broken every so often by Sander asking for water again (which his mom gave him) and to lie his head in Robbe’s lap (which he was denied, because they had to wait for the sedation to wear off completely).

‘Will you go home with us?’ Sander asked, looking a bit less drowsy now.

‘Of course’

‘And will you cuddle me?’

‘Yes, I’ll cuddle you, Sander’

‘And give me lots of kisses?’

‘And give you lots of kisses, of course’ Robbe replied, cheeks heating up but still unable to deny Sander anything.

‘Okay, thank you’

Sander was about to ask another question when the nurse stopped by and told them it was safe for them to get going, if Sander hadn’t showed any bad symptoms from the sedation until then he was good to go.

The walk to the car was slow, Sander still a bit unsure in his steps, holding on to Robbe for support as they crossed the empty parking lot. They adjusted themselves in the backseat and Sander’s mom turned on the car, looking at them through the rearview mirror. Sander was mostly back to normal, the sedative having almost worn off completely, even though he still looked a bit sleepy.

‘Everything okay back there, boys?’

‘Yeah, we’re good’

‘You’re not feeling sick, are you, Sander?’

‘No, mama, we can go’ Sander replied, resting his head on Robbe’s shoulder.

Robbe clicked his seatbelt shut and looked through the window, at the clouds rolling and making everything seem foggy and overcast. He was staring at the moving vehicles when he felt Sander tugging his hand.

‘Hey’

‘Hey, how are you feeling?’

‘Okay’ Sander replied in a small voice.

‘That’s good’

‘Thank you for being here’

‘You don’t have to thank me, it’s okay’

‘No, but I do. You make everything better and you’re a great pillow for me to rest’

‘Are you still high?’ Robbe teased him, smiling.

‘High on you, Robin’

‘Oh god, you’re so sappy’

He wrapped one arm around Sander, holding the boy closer to him and letting himself be lulled by his breathing and the sound of Freddie Mercury’s voice coming low from the radio, as they made their way back home, safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at/with me about the skamverse on tumblr: https://bowiesmedusa.tumblr.com/


End file.
